


We Are SuperM

by jiseongieee (vroomsupercar), vroomsupercar



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Can't believe there ain't a tag for that, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Romantic Fluff, Sad Byun Baekhyun, Smut, Switch Lee Taemin, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, more tags as we go, tagging is a pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vroomsupercar/pseuds/jiseongieee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vroomsupercar/pseuds/vroomsupercar
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a runaway prince. Having enough of the miserable life he was living, he decided to set off and build a life for himself.As he explored the world, he came across people that soon became his friends, his partners and the people he could trust and die for.Follow Baekhyun on his quest to Kingdom and Revenge.Started: 24/09/19Published: 15/05/20Ended: --/--/--Really sorry guys, I just suck at doing descriptions. This was a spur in the moment thing yeah, I watched the Super M trailer and decided to do a fic out of it.I only own the plot and the story, I don't own the characters or anything obv. Hope you like my story yeah, thanks guys
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Past Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. The Beginning

The life of Baekhyun

Baekhyun has never had any luxury in his life, ever since he was born. His parents never wanted him but decided to keep him because they were very influential people; being the king and queen, all eyes were on you and if you tried to throw away a baby, you will surely be hated. For this reason, they kept him but even though he was a prince, he was surely not treated as one. His parents never liked him because he was too feminine, he was built like a woman and his features also resembled that of a woman. They never had faith that he could be a ruler with these looks so, they trained his little brother instead. This made Baekhyun hate his little brother because he wanted to be King like it was supposed to be, it was his birthright. He grew up with this hatred in him. Not only did he hate his brother, but he also hated his parents and everyone in the castle.

Growing up, Baekhyun never experienced love or affection. He never knew what warm hugs from his parents felt like for they never hugged him or so as glanced at him for that matter. It was like he was non-existent, invisible, he was a ghost in his own house and family. At first it had hurt two-year-old Baekhyun, created insecurities in his five-year-old mind, and haunted his innocent dreams when he was ten. However, aged 13, Baekhyun couldn't give a damn about whatever feelings that existed. He saw his parents hug his brother, give him kisses and praises, Baekhyun could only scoff and roll his eyes at the affection. Then, Baekhyun realized that feelings were useless, they were a waste of time and only made you weak. He grew up with this hatred in him. Not only did he hate his brother, but he also hated his parents and everyone in the castle. And he hated sentiments.

When Baekhyun ran away from the castle at 18 years old, he had never felt so good. He had just walked right through the huge doors separating the outside world and the castle. Nobody stopped him because he was irrelevant, he was useless and they didn't care about him. It was exciting, breathing the fresh air, leaving the suffocating palace. For the first time in years, Baekhyun smiled and he was so goddamn happy. He explored the city, taking in the scenery, the beauty of the lights, the kindness of people, and the bright feeling the city gave off. He felt happy for the first time in forever. It didn't last long however because days later, posters were on every wall, guards scavenging the streets to find the lost prince. Baekhyun knew all of it was fake, so he didn't bother. He hid his face and never got out of the little house he was in. If his parents never cared about him, they will never care and he was gonna make them pay for everything they did to him. They were all gonna pay. Baekhyun grew up with this hatred. Not only did he hate his parents, but he also hated his brother. For once, Baekhyun knew what to do with this immense hatred. He was gonna become a king because that was his birthright, no matter what it took. He was also gonna show his parents that he could be a leader and a good one at that. But on top of all,

He was gonna become their worst nightmare.


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the main characters, their positions, abilities and backstories

**Byun** **Baekhyun** **** ****

****

Age: 27  
Nationality: Korean  
\- Is a runaway prince  
\- Leader  
\- Handles everything  
\- Best in combats   
Created the Super M gang out of spite and revenge. He is a true psychopath so never think about getting on his bad side or else you will see hell. He craves blood like a mad man and seeks revenge like the devil

_Capacities_

5/5 strength  
5/5 stability  
4/5 speed  
5/5 wits  
5/5 shooting  
4/5 weapon handling  
5/5 leadership  
5/5 Hand-in-hand combats

**Lee** **Taemin**

****

Age: 26  
Nationality: Korean  
-Baekhyun's best friend and second in hand  
\- Oversees almost everything, especially the most important deals  
\- Wasn't too keen on joining BaekHyun but didn't have any choice  
-Good in everything

_Capacities_

5/5 strength  
5/5 stability  
5/5 speed  
3/5 wits  
5/5 shooting  
5/5 weapon handling  
5/5 leadership  
5/5 hand-in-hand combats

**Chittaphon** **Leechaiyapornkul** **/** **Ten**

Age: 23  
Nationality: Thai  
\- Came to Korea for his studies  
-Became a member by accident  
-Hated the gang life but slowly fell in love with it  
-Acts as an intel. Has ears and eyes everywhere  
\- Good in planning plans every attack of Super M

_Capacities_

4/5 strength  
4/5 stability  
3/5 speed  
5/5 wits  
2/5 shooting  
3.5/5 weapon handling  
3/5 leadership  
2/5 hand-in-hand combats

**Mark Lee**

Age: 20  
Nationality: Canadian  
\- Joined the gang because he was an orphan  
\- Bloodthirsty and seeks revenge like BaekHyun  
\- Youngest but insanely skillful  
-Best at shooting and Weapon handling

_Capacities_

4/5 strength  
5/5 stability (especially in shooting)  
5/5 speed  
2/5 wits  
5/5 shooting  
5/5 weapon handling  
4/5 leadership  
4/5 hand-in-hand combats

**Kim** **Jongin** **/ Kai**

Age: 25  
Nationality: Korean  
\- Was a servant in the castle but quit because he had enough  
\- Accidentally stumbled upon Baekhyun and has been with him since  
\- Bestfriend of Baekhyun alongside Taemin  
\- Handles all deal-making, be it Drug dealings, organ trafficking or weapon dealings, etc

_Capacities_

5/5 strength  
5/5 stability  
5/5 speed  
5/5 wits  
4.5/5 shooting  
4.5/5 weapon handling  
3/5 leadership  
5/5 hand-in-hand combats

**Lee** **Taeyong**

Age: 24  
Nationality: Korean  
\- Runaway at 16  
\- Was a part of a rich family  
\- Second best in handling weapons  
\- Best in hand-in-hand combats

_Capacities_

5/5 strength  
5/5 stability  
4/5 speed  
5/5 wits  
5/5 shooting  
5/5 weapon handling  
5/5 leadership  
5/5 hand-in-hand combats

**Wong** **Yukhei** **/ Lucas/ Huang** **Xuxi**

Age: 20  
Nationality: Chinese/ Thai  
\- Last member to join the group  
\- Was a wanted person in China so he had to leave to not get caught  
-Has a dark past  
\- Tech genius, masters everything tech-related

_Capacities_

5/5 speed  
5/5 stability  
5/5 strength  
4/5 wits  
5/5 weapon handling  
3/5 leadership  
5/5 shooting  
5/5 hand-in-hand combats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for the introduction. The order of intro is based on when each member joined the group. Also, this is my first time writing this type of fiction so I really don't know if it will turn out the way I want but I will try my best. I have no knowledge whatsoever about gangs and the mafia life although I have read a lot of gang-related fan fiction so please forgive me if this sucks. But I hope you liked it 💞


	3. Taemin

**4 years ago**

It has been four years ever since Baekhyun left the palace and his miserable royalty life to do what he truly wanted to do. In those years, things weren't always smooth, he's had difficulties on the way but it helped him become the mature 22-year old that he was now. He had also developed his body and looks. He started going to the gym not long after he settled in UN village, in Hannam-dong and his appearance changed. He did not become muscular - he did have some muscles and abs he worked hard for - but his appearance was different from his 18-year-old self. He had also started hanging out with some boys, they were not exactly the type of people a Prince was to hang out with but Baekhyun himself wasn't a saint so he didn't really care about technicalities and also because he was no prince anymore. Although his friends knew who he was, they didn't treat him like royalty, instead, they treated him equally, like a normal UN village civilian and that is why he liked them. At a point in time, Baekhyun started following his friends' footsteps and started drinking and smoking, and together, they started wasting their lives away. They started controlling the citizens of UN village, scaring them away and making them obedient to their laws. Baekhyun was appointed leader and they called themselves SUPER M (some people in the gang thought it was a stupid name because it sounded like sperm most of the time). They were known all over the different districts and streets of Yongsan-gu and people feared them, they respected them and they made sure to never do anything to anger any member of SUPER M. Baekhyun was the most respected member of SUPER M considering he was the leader. He was respected and feared, not because people knew he was a prince but because he was a scary, ruthless person. He had no feelings, no regard for morals, or any ethical value. He was a living robot, an evil person with no conscience, and even his members were scared of him and never dared mess with him. They were grateful though, because of his leadership, SUPER M was becoming more popular, not only in UN village but in all the parts of Hannam-dong and South Korea. Their success started in their town, then developed to other small towns, slowly but surely overtaking the entirety of Seoul and every city in South Korea. They were able to achieve national dominance, becoming the most respected gangs in SK in less than a year. They weren't more respected than the king and the queen which angered Baekhyun because he wanted to be so powerful that his parents could do nothing but bow in from of him. He wanted them to regret ever underestimating him and stripping his birthright away to give it to his pathetic little brother. This caused him to work harder and harder, going from simply just doing drug dealings to doing all sorts of things, illegal stuffs mostly. He recruited more members and widened SUPER M, did weapon dealings, human trafficking, prostitution, creating bars, whorehouses, firearms, and such which made him way more richer than before. He also made deals with powerful businessmen, people in the police department, and other powerful people in various countries. He was only 22 but he was already the most successful mafia leaders, known worldwide as the **Mafia Prince** , the heartless, ruthless man that had no fear, the emotionless man that killed people with dull eyes and slack features. The beautiful but chaotic person that nobody should mess with. He had it all and he knew it. He was proud of his achievements and he didn't want his life any other way.

**Some months later**

  
Baekhyun was walking around the streets of UN village, just wanting some fresh air to settle his mind. It was dangerous for him to be out because even though people feared him, some still wanted him dead. He didn't care though, he could singlehandedly fight multiple people so he didn't worry about that. He got interrupted while being deep in thoughts by a commotion that seemed to come from an alleyway. As curiosity got the best of him, he decided to follow the noises and when he reached the source of the commotion, he came upon what seemed to be a street fight, with two people in a ring that was placed in the middle of the street, the street seemed to be deserted which was ideal for the fights. There was a black-haired boy and a red-haired one. Although Baekhyun had just arrived, he could tell who was winning the fight. The black-haired boy seemed to have the upper hand despite his opponent being twice his size. Baekhyun rearranged his black face mask and tried to get to the front. Once he did, he observed how the black-haired boy was fighting. His body was slim, which enabled him to be able to move easily. His movements were fluid and gracious as if he was dancing. His facial expressions were neutral, giving the impression that he was bored of the fight while his opponent had an angry look. The black-haired was able to avoid the red haired's punches while being able to inflict some jabs to the opponent at the same time. When he had enough, he mustered up the strength and knocked out his opponent, signaling the end of the fight and the winner. At that, all the people in the crowded small street started making noise, cheering him up and throwing money towards him, which he bent down to collect. After collecting every bill that landed on the ring, the black-haired bowed down and came off the arena, took his bag, and went the opposite direction Baekhyun came from. Seeing this, Baekhyun took off behind him, trying to catch up to him. When he did, he slowed his steps down, quieting them enough to not make too much noise but loud enough for the boy to know he was being followed. After some minutes, the black-haired stopped walking and spoke up

 **"May I know the reason behind you following me?".** He didn't turn around but Baekhyun could see that he was not scared but apprehensive. So he responded

"Don't worry, I am not going to kill you or anything. I saw you fighting some minutes ago and I wanted to talk to you, make a proposal, conclude a deal with you."

 **"And what may that be like deal?".** The boy said cautiously and turned around to face his stalker.

"Well, gang type of deals. I will just go straight to the point. I want you to join SUPER M. I've seen you fight well so I wanted to take you in and make you my second-in-hand. I need more fighters like you in my team. You won't even have to worry about your life anymore you know, you will have all the money you want, the clothes you want, the shoes and luxuries you always dream of. You'll be feared and respected by everyone, even by big businessmen. You'll be royalty. What do you say..."

**"** **Taemin** **. It's really flattering that you make this proposal to me. However, I am not interested in wasting my life away in a mafia gang. Plus you don't even know me but you want to make me your second in hand. Why don't you just take anyone from your group?"**

"They are not trustworthy and reliable enough for me to do that. However, you look like you're a loyal guy Taemin, that's why I want you.

 **"Well I'm sorry but I can't join your group, not interested. So now if you'll excuse me,** **I'll** **go home now. Bye and Good Night Baekhyun-** **ssi** **, have a nice night ".** With that, Taemin turned back around and continued his way home. Baekhyun ignored the fact that this man knew his real name.

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be glad to have you in my team. You'll know how to find me if ever you change your mind". As Baekhyun watched Taemin go, his words fell in empty ears. Or so he thought.

**Two weeks later**

Baekhyun was sitting in his office, going over transactions and imports when someone knocked on his door.

 _"Sir, you have a visitor. He didn't take any appointment, just said you were expecting him"._ At that, Baekhyun smirked a little and told Seunghoon to let the person in. When Taemin came into the office, he settled down in the visitor's chair and looked at Baekhyun.

"Well, I see you have changed your mind. I have prepared a contract that you have to sign. Make sure you read it thoroughly before signing it as we want all the members to be aware of what they are getting in to. You will be my second in hand so you will also have to plead your undying fidelity and loyalty to me. You can still say no. Do you really wanna do this?"

**"If I didn't, was I gonna be here? I know what I am about to get into sir, and I am okay with it."**

"Very well then. You just have to sign this contract and you're good to go. We will give you a room in the quarter of the higher-ups, where you will be the only one for now. After you will be settled, you will go through an intense training and will be assigned a task that you will take care of. Is it all good? You have anything to ask?"

**"No, everything is okay"**

"Great. Now sign here". After Taemin signed the contract, Baekhyun called Seunghoon, the one in charge of recruits to help Taemin settle down.

"Seunghoon, please guide our newest member to the new facility of the higher-ups and make sure he is well installed yeah?"

_"Yes sir"_

"Good. Also Taemin, please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Call me Baekhyun. You're good to go now".

Taemin was, as Baekhyun thought, a great addition. Since he was SUPER M's second leader, he oversaw everything happening. He was a great leader and unlike Baekhyun, he was more lenient with people. He would smile and laugh with the members and make them feel less stressed. He could be serious when he wanted but he could also be a pranker and people liked him. He even managed to make Baekhyun smile and laugh, which amazed people. Baekhyun was not as cold or emotionless as before, and that was thanks to Taemin. Almost everyone in Super M loved Taemin.

Almost everyone loved Taemin. However, _he_ didn't like Taemin. And he was gonna get rid of him, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm back. As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, this is my first time trying something like this so I really don't know how it will turn out but we just hope for the best. Fun fact is I had drafter this book days after SUPER M was announced but I recently just got the motivation to continue it. I hope you will like it and don't forget to support.


	4. Ten

**Three Years Ago**

Baekhyun was in a really bad mood. Earlier that day, his parents the King and the Queen had addressed the population of South Korea, saying that they were aware of the group of "delinquents" that had supposedly taken over the whole country and were trying to overpower the royal family and the entirety of the castle. What got on Baekhyun's nerves the most and almost broke his heart was when the queen said that she **"was so sad and heartbroken that her** ** _second_** **son was the head of such an evil organization with cruel individuals that didn't even have an ounce of humanity if they were able to wreak such havoc and kill innocent civilians without batting an eye or caring about the consequences of their actions".** Baekhyun was beyond furious with the fact that his parents just straight up lied to the whole population about his position as the first child and the heir to the throne. They never changed, and they probably will never change. Baekhyun was stupid to think that maybe his parents will be remorseful once they will see that he ran away but obviously they never cared about him. He felt like a fool for thinking that maybe his parents actually cared but they never did

"They wanna see evil, they will get what they want" Was Baekhyun's last thought before burying himself in the tons of paperwork that were yet to be looked at.

**тwo** **dayѕ** **laтer** ****

_**ᴛᴇɴ's ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴠɪᴇᴡ** _

Ten didn't know what happened. He couldn't tell when everything escalated or went downhill but he knew one thing, this day had definitely gotten worse than what he thought

_**sᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴜʀs ᴇᴀʀʟɪᴇʀ, 09:30 ᴀᴍ** _

To say Ten was late was an understatement. It was currently 09:30 am and his class started an hour ago. On top of that, he was still tired from the late night trying to finish his composition homework. As he was rushing through the streets to get to his classes, he kept on tripping due to how sore his body was from his dance practices three days ago and his papers kept falling, getting stepped on and overall, his day kept on getting worse and worse. When he finally got to the University and in his dance class, he could finally rest for a couple minutes. Thank goodness he wasn't late to his favorite class. Nothing could go wrong when it was his favorite class.

Cursed, Ten was cursed. That's the only thing he could think about as he stared helplessly at his dance partner that was lying on the floor unconscious. He didn't even know what happened, just that they were rehearsing for their dance partition and Ten accidentally elbowed Winwin, his partner on his temple which somehow sent him in a mini coma. This day definitely got worse than he thought. After his dance class, he went to his next class, Music 101 with a mind and heart slightly lighter since Winwin woke up from his mini coma. In music class, his computer somehow crashed and the song he was creating went with it which angered him because he had slaved over it for days but couldn't find inspiration and when he finally knew what to do and arrange it, it got lost because of a curse he got. _Someone please kill me now_ were his thoughts.

Ten finished classes but had decided to stay back and practice his dance more which caused him to leave his campus later than he normally did. He was walking home, earbuds in place, Super Car playing from his phone. Everything was going great when suddenly he heard whimpers and sobs from the dark alleyway he passed in front of. He got curious and backtracked his steps to try and look in the darkness, he couldn't see anything but he could hear the whimpers since the volume of the music wasn't that loud. As he paused the music and stepped in the alleyway, the whimpers intensified and he could hear voices. Ten's mind told him to step out and continue his way to his apartment but Ten has always been a curious person, so he went on to discover what was happening.

Fast forward to now, Ten being pressed in the wall, gun on his temple, being put there by a really attractive and really intimidating man that he wouldn't mind banging if it wasn't for the fact that he was about to kill him

"How much of it did you hear?" The hottie said and Ten was slightly taken aback by how soft this man's voice was, totally contrasting with his looks

_**"Uh not much really, just how you were gonna kill him if he didn't do whatever it is that he had to do. I didn't hear anything else really. So if you could release me so that I could go back home, it will be really great haha"**_ Ten replied, nervousness heavy in his voice

"I can't do that. You heard the exchange that went on and you saw my face, I can't let you go. I either have to kill you or take you with me"

_**"What? No wait I don't wanna die! And I also don't wanna go with you. Look I won't tell the police about what I heard yeah, so please let me g-"** _

"Sorry man, I can't do that, its standard procedure. Whoever hears any of our exchanges either dies or comes with us so, you're coming with me" The man(hottie) said and loosened his hold on Ten. He then made his way out of the alleyway, muttering a "follow me" to Ten without turning his head. Ten had no other choice but to follow him, not because he wanted to but because it was either that or have his soul go to heaven(or hell he really didn't know and he didn't wanna die yet). Once out of the alleyway, they made their ways to a really nice black sleek car. The hottie opened the driver's door and Ten, once again, had no other choice but to open the passenger door and get in. Once settled, the hottie took a blindfold out of nowhere and put it on Ten

_**"Hey wait why are you blindfolding me?!"** _

"Standard procedures" The man said before starting the car and driving away, saying nothing else for the entirety of the drive, to which Ten doesn't know how long it lasted.

Once arrived to wherever they arrived, They got out of the car and they made their way to somewhere Ten was unaware of, being guided by the handsome man. After some minutes of walking, they entered a room and Ten was guided and sat on a chair. It was only after some seconds that Ten realized he was being tied up which was totally unnecessary but he didn't wanna ask because he was sure the man was gonna say something like "standard procedures". After the man finished tying him up, he left the room, and Ten was alone, in a room he didn't know and couldn't see, surrounded by darkness, only trusting his earring for his survival. This day had definitely gotten way worse than he thought. Here he was, being held captive by what he assumed was a ridiculously hot gang member, in a gang territory. Definitely worse than Winwin fainting. He just hoped he will be able to go back to his apartment. If he ever was gonna get out of here.

After what felt like hours, the door opened and Ten heard rustling before he was being grabbed and being guided out of the room and somewhere he didn't know. Once again, a door opened and he was being guided and sat again. Only this time he wasn't tied up and the blindfold left his eyes. Once the blindfold was removed, he had to blink several times to adjust to seeing the light again. Once his sight was focused, he was met with two pairs of eyes, one from the hottie of some hours ago and one from who he thinks is the Mafia Prince, the runaway Prince, and leader of the biggest mafia in South Korea.

" **Hello there dear, yesterday was really messy wasn't it? I didn't get to introduce myself. I am** **Taemin** **, right hand of** **Baekhyun** **aka the Mafia Prince and second in hand of the group. Welcome to our Supergroup.** " The hottie, Taemin said

**_"Wait, what do you mean welcome? Do you mean I will join the mafia???"_ **

"Yes, that's what we mean..."

**_"Uh Ten..."_ **

"Ten, that's what we mean. You saw a transaction that transpired between Taemin and one of our clients. We couldn't possibly let you off the hook, it would be dangerous for us. We couldn't kill you because unlike what the public thinks, we aren't really that coldhearted so the only option was to make you join the group. Now shall we discuss certain things?" Baekhyun said

_**"I- I guess I don't have a choice"** _

**"No you don't have a choice dear. Get ready because you are leaving your old life behind to enter a new lifestyle. One full of danger and risks. You need to be trained adequately because you don't wanna die. Are you ready to become a gang member Ten?"**

_**"Uh, no not really but its whatever"** _

"Great then, we have decided that you will be an intel. Someone that gets information from anyone, any place, and from anybody. You will be trained to be a double agent, you will learn how to infiltrate places, charm people, and get their trust so they will willingly give you pieces of information that will be vital for us. You will also learn how to fight, handle weapons, etc just in case. You are now part of Super M Ten, there is no going back. No betrayal will be tolerated, you are to be loyal to me and the group, understood?"

_**"Yes, understood Sir"** _

"Now now don't call me sir, makes me feel old. Anyways, welcome to Super M Ten. We are going to teach you everything you need to know about Super M and how the mafia works. Taemin will guide you to the SM headquarters. You will be settled in and you will start your training once you know about Super M. When your training will be done, you will be given your first mission and all that. That's it"

"Also what is your real name? I'm sure Ten is not it" Baekhyun asked

_"Oh, its Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul sir"_ Ten replied. Baekhyun stared at him for a few seconds before exiting the room, making Ten heave out a sigh of relief. 

And that was how, he, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul aka Ten integrated a mafia gang, because of his curiosity.

**_"I hope it will be great at least. Or I'm killing myself on the spot"_** Was Ten's last thought before he drifted off to a needed sleep in his new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Baekhyun had a gang I will happily join it tho. That's it simps, I hope you loved this chapter. Don't be shy, add a vote and put some more, muah


	5. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for powerful, absolutely fully capable Mark

**Three Years Ago**

**"Sir, there is someone that is 'ere for you. He said he has an appointment about a certain deal you had to take care of"** One of Baekhyun's assistants, Chan said.

"Okay let them enter". Chan nodded and left the room. He later re-entered with the man, alongside Taemin. Baekhyun thanked Chan and gestured for the man to take a seat. Taemin stands beside me.

"So Mr. Oh, what owes me the pleasure of your visit today?"

_"Do not play dumb Byun, you know exactly why I am here. We have a deal to finalize"_ Mr. Oh lets out in an irritated tone. Mr. Oh has never been too fond of SUPER M, mainly because after Baekhyun took over, his business plummeted gravely, leaving him with no other choice than to partner with the mafia prince

"I know that Mr. Oh. However our appointment was supposed to be two days from today, and not in my office. Might I remind you that respecting rendezvous is very important if you want us to stay partners?"

_"I couldn't care less about this bullshit or whatever you say Baekhyun, I want my part of the deal"_

"I care about it Sehun, deeply. Let me not remind you who you are dealing with. Right now I am the only one who can get your business back up so you better lower your tone and know your place or else things will end badly for you, Understood? Great". Once the ex prince saw that Sehun caught the underlying threat, he proceeded

"Since you're already here, it will not make sense to push back the deal so, what exactly is it that you want?"

_"We concluded that you will give me the right amount of girls for the club. The people want new faces and new bodies they can play with. The ones I have don't cut it anymore"_

**"And how many girls do you want? You know, it's not easy for us to get new girls. Security is high now and we can't just kidnap when we want"** Taemin said

"He is right. There have been so many girls going missing that it is difficult to get new girls. However, I will give you 30 girls from my basement. They will do anything in that club from serving drinks, to privately entertaining the guests. Choose the prettiest ones for private entertainment and charge a high price for them. Treat them right because good care and treatment brings in high profit. We will try to search for more girls to fill up the other bars. Diamond is our main priority as it attracts the most people. Is it okay for you Sehun?"

_"It could've been a better deal but I guess it's alright. Thank you for your co-operation, Mr. Byun, now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to. It was a pleasure making business with you"_

"Of course Mr. Oh, feelings shared. I hope you will follow my instructions. Have a nice day". Sehun got up and exited the room.

"Taemin, I want you to send some men on the field. They should lure as many people as they can, boy or girl it doesn't matter. They have 48 hours". With a nod, Taemin went to send out instructions.

**Meanwhile in Mapo-gu**

"Get up! Get up and fight you piece of shit. You can't even defend yourself fucking gay boy, what a pathetic excuse of a boy. You're fucking weak, and you deserve to go to hell. DIE YOU FUCKER"

"Aren't you tired of living? Well we are tired of seeing your face so why not just do us all a favor and kill yourself? I'm sure it will be better like that gay boy"

"Kill yourself already goddamn"

"You deserve to be kicked out of this orphanage. Nobody wants you so just disappear"

Those were some things 17-year-old Minhyung heard on a daily basis. He never had rest, always getting tormented by his peers of the orphanage. He hated it, despite it to an infinite degree, and wanted to make it stop. He hated everyone in the orphanage. All except for one, but he was gone. Donghyuck had been his friend when he had no one. Donghyuck had been the only one who liked Mark and treated him with care. Donghyuck had been the only one Minhyung loved and cared for. Donghyuck had been the only one Minhyung could count on for he was always there for him through thick and thin. At a point, the love they had for each other had been more than platonic and Minhyung was in cloud 9 every time he got to see the one his heart craved for. Donghyuck was strong, determined, and hard-working. He attracted everyone with his mannerisms and attitude. He had once been, the center of Minhyung's attention. It got destroyed however when Donghyuck got adopted and he had to move out of the country. It was a goodbye full of tears and heartbreak. It was then that the bullying started. People harassed him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. So he ran away, with eyes full of tears and a seething heart, burning with hatred for the world. He swore that one day, he was gonna be the bigger person in front of them.

Minhyung was currently walking around Mapo-gu, relishing in the atmosphere of the city when suddenly he caught sight of a commotion. He decided to approach to see what was happening and he saw a young woman being harassed by an older man. Minhyung decided to help the girl out

"Hey! If she doesn't wanna go home with you maybe you should let here go mate" Mark shouted from where he was, getting the attention of both the man and the woman.

**"And who do you think you are? This isn't your business kid so maybe you should turn around and go back to where you came from"** The man replied, letting go of the girl's hair but not of her hand, knowing fully well she could escape and he couldn't afford to lose this one

"When you are harassing a poor girl I do not care if it's not my business so let her go, now". Minhyung fixed his stare on the man that was three times his size and way taller than him. He was scared but he wouldn't show it to the man if he wanted to save the girl. The man glanced behind Minhyung and smirked.

"Well, you are one brave soul aren't you? However, when we tell you to mind your own business, you should listen because you never know what situation you might put yourself in. I admire your strength kid, maybe boss will like you". Minhyung became confused. However, he didn't have time to think about what the man said as he was knocked out cold. The last thing he saw was the man hitting the girl's head with the barrel of a gun, knocking her out too.

When Minhyung woke up, he was sat on a chair, with his hands and legs bound extremely tight enough to cut his skin. He looked around his room but couldn't see anything as the room was dark and cold. Minhyung now regretted not listening to the man, maybe he was not going to be in this position, tied to a chair somewhere he doesn't know. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the scrape of the metal door or see the person entering the room. He only came back to his senses when he saw a sliver of light shine in the room before a light bulb was switched on. Once Minhyung's stare landed on the man before him, his heart started beating with a feeling he once knew. The man in front of him was of an ethereal beauty, he had soft features which contrasted deeply to his blank stare. He had an aura of authority and Minhyung was all the more attracted. He had heard about this man, seen this very same man on the TV, magazines and much more but he never thought he would meet him one day.

"So you are the boy Chanyeol took a liking to? He has always been the kind to like the pretty ones". Minhyung did not speak, partly in fear and also because he was still in a trance from the man's beauty.

"Well he also said you were a courageous one isn't it little one? you didn't hesitate to talk back and even stood your stance, nobody ever did that to Chanyeol so his pride is a little hurt but he'll be fine". All Minhyung could do was nod, lips still parted.

"Not much of a talker I see. Well my name is Byun Baekhyun also known as the Mafia Prince, leader of Super M. I was really impressed with what Chanyeol said of you and so I wanted to propose a deal. It's a simple one really, you either join the gang, or you can bee hired as a server or something in one of our clubs. Honestly with a face like yours, men and women will pay a handsome price to have you. What do you say?". That was when Minhyung snapped out of his daze and stared in horror at Baekhyun.

**"Wait are you serious? I don't wanna join anything"** Mark said, causing Baekhyun to smile.

"Look, I know it's difficult but at least it's better than nothing, I made my researches on you and I know that you're an orphan, got abandoned by your parents. I also know about how your peers bullied you so much you left and now you pretty much have nowhere to go so this is actually a great idea. You will get a roof under your head and you will have more money than you would be able to count. I strongly advise you to think about it". Baekhyun stood up and made his way to the door. Minhyung thought about it. He was gonna have the life he wanted but he wasn't sure it was the right decisions. 

**"Wait! I-i wanna join Super M"**. Baekhyun turned around and smiled at Minhyung, making his heart skip a beat. It had only been a few minutes but Minhyung was already starting to catch feelings. How nice.

"Great, I'll call someone to detach you and bring you to the facilities you will be staying at. You will then learn how to fight, shoot, use weapons, and other things. I hope you will work hard and just know, once you will sign the contract, you will be a part of this group. No betrayal will be taken lightly. Enjoy your time". Baekhyun said and opened the door. However, before he could go out, Minhyung asked him a question

"Why did you choose me? I am sure you didn't do this to every other boy you kidnapped". Baekhyun smiled and turned to Minghyung

"You and I, we're the same. I could see in you, a determination and you have the same goals I have. I see myself in you". Baekhyun said and left the room. Minutes later, a black man entered the room and untied Minhyung. He was then guided to the ex prince's office to sign the contract and then taken to the facilities of the higher-ups consisting of Taemin and Ten, who introduced themselves as soon as they saw him. Maybe he did not like it now and was very skeptical about it, but he knew he would grow to love them and Baekhyun. He knew he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is a long chapter. I seem to write most of my books while dozing off lmao but anyway, it turned out alright so yeah
> 
> Poor Mark, I always make my favorite ones suffer the most lmao I'm sorry but its for the plot ;(
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to vote, comment
> 
> Also, thanks to Grammarly for helping me with the corrections of my writing, I really appreciate that dawgs( I am not sponsored but please Grammarly sponsor me thank you bye)


	6. Kai

**"Hey Kai, Boss needs you in his office right now"** One of Baekhyun's assistants called out to Kai. He gave a small nod and waved off the girl. After a few more minutes, he stood up and made his way to his best friend's office, who was also the prince his mother used to take care of when the prince was younger. When he arrived, he knocked once and entered the office. The office was as pristine and neat as always and Baekhyun was sitting at his mahogany royal desk, signing off deals and overviewing every transaction. Kai took a seat across the ex prince and waited for him to give him his assignment of the day. When the Mafia Prince was done, he immediately moved to take care of Kai.

"So Kai, how was the drug dealing with Mr. Jung yesterday? Not too rough I hope, I know how hard it can be to get Jung to settle on agreements"

_"Ah well, you know how it is, that asshole almost shot my fucking leg because I did not agree to give him more than what we originally settled on. I took care of it though, came back with more money and 1 kg of cocaine"_

"Wow, that is fantastic. Well, now I got a new job for you. I recently got a new partner that specializes more in weapons. Since you are the one that takes care of everything related to exchanges, I wanted you to show our new partner around our weapon department, show them the variations, from firearms to hand-to-hand weapons. If you can convince them, they will pay a nice price for our weapons so I want you to play your negotiator card very well. Understood? " Kai gave Baekhyun a small nod and excused himself to go wait for their guest.

As soon as Kai left Baek's office, he directly went to the front door to welcome the guests when they will arrive. Kai had always been a great member of the group. He was hard-working, motivated, and willing to do everything in his power to complete his deals. It was the least of the things he could do as thanks to the ex prince, the one that helped him out of his difficult situation.

**Two Years Ago**

Jongin was currently walking around the streets of Hannam-dong, admiring the big, modern houses that were scattered around the town. It had been three weeks now ever since he had been sleeping on the streets, having nowhere to go and little food to feed himself. Jongin had left the palace because he had been tired of the treatment he got from the other servants and workers both higher in position and the same status.

_Jongin had grown in the palace as his mom had once been a servant there taking care of the young prince Baekhyun. He never saw the prince, only seeing his shadows. He remembered when he wanted to be friends with the young prince. Of course he saw everything that the young prince went through, how his parents treated him as if he didn't exist because he was too feminine and did not resemble a future king. Jongin saw how Baekhyun's parents preferred his younger brother, Taehyung to him. He wanted to be that one person the young prince could count on but his mom always told him to stay where he was, to know his place and status. "Don't meddle with royalty" she said, so he listened to her words and stayed away. He admired the young prince from afar, even when both of them grew up in different statuses and positions, he still looked up to him._

_When the young prince ran away, Jongin had seen him take off. 16-_ _year-old_ _Jongin saw how 18-year-old Baekhyun scurried away with two light bags on both his shoulders. He vowed never to tell anyone about it. Even when the Queen ordered everyone to search every nook and cranny of the palace, even when the King was threatening to execute whoever did not disclose information about the whereabouts of the prince. It had been the first time Jongin saw them worry so much, probably because they were scared Baekhyun would tell the population of South Korea how cruel their rulers were. They never found him until 4 years later when he became a notorious criminal. Then, Jongin was 20 and exhausted from his job. He wanted to leave the palace and everything behind. His mom had passed away so he had nothing left anyway. He wanted to run away from the palace, so he did. He gathered his little belongings, the little money he'd save and minimal food to last a few weeks at least. He left and he never looked back._

As Jongin looked back at what happened three weeks, he couldn't help but think that maybe he should've stayed back. At least he had somewhere to sleep and take care of his body. He didn't have to worry about being dirty because he had a place to bath, not now where he had nowhere to bath, and had to beg shop owners to clean himself in their bathrooms. In the palace, he ate three times a day while now he had to struggle with the little food he had, sometimes opting to not eat in a day to save food. The money he had was finished as he used it to clean himself even shop bathrooms and buy food when the resources he brought were over. He was desperate and he hoped he would find a solution soon. He didn't think he would last long in this situation.

His salvation came in the form of Byun Baekhyun himself. Jongin had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Byun Baekhyun, the ex heir of the throne of South Korea now turned leader of the biggest mafia in the country, was currently on the floor because Jongin was not looking where he was going. He didn't have any rational thought in his brain, more thinking about how he could get kidnapped or killed because of his recklessness. Now Jongin was not a pessimistic person but there were some situations where he couldn't think otherwise, especially when it was clear what would happen to him. When Baekhyun looked at him, Jongin swore he almond peed his pants. He hastily extended his right arm to help the ex prince up. The ex prince did not take his offer of help, opting to get up himself. When he was up, he looked Jongin up and down and let out an appreciative hum.

"Didn't think I would ever see you again Kim Jongin". Now Jongin was not freezing up from uncontrolled fear but confusion. Genuine confusion. How the hell did Baekhyun know him? He didn't hesitate to voice that thought out. Baekhyun just let out a small smirk and asked Jongin to follow him. To where? Jongin didn't know but he hoped he would not die. Baekhyun and Jongin walked side by side in silence until they arrived in front of a mansion ten minutes later. With drool coming out of his mouth, the ex servant followed the mafia prince in the gigantic house. The inside was way more impressive than the outside. Every surface was downed in white and gold, from the couches to the tiles. Baekhyun put that royal image in the decorations. Many people were bustling around the mansion. He even recognized Mark Lee, the famous shooter of SuperM. Jongin was truly enamored and instead of being scared, he was more excited to discover this whole lifestyle.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Well this is like the second place where we work and all that. There are different facilities where the members stay, divided into sections. I stay in the facility of the higher-ups with Taemin my second in hand, Ten the intel, and Mark Lee the shooter, I believe you saw him"

_"Uh, how do you deal with this? It must be very difficult to take care of all of these people and the different tasks you have to take care of and all"_

"I can't tell you that information unless of course, you decide to join"

_"Uh, I-i... Well, yeah um haha I-"_

"Don't stress it for now. You can stay here if you want. Even if you don't want to join my special task force as I call it, you will still have a place to sleep" Jongin knew this was too easy and there probably was a catch somewhere

 _"I guess I will have to join either way huh"_ Baekhyun let out a laugh and nodded his head. Jongin decided to join the special task force because if he was going to join SuperM anyways, better join the big bosses than stay in the position he'd known his whole life, an underdog. After his tour around the mansion, given by Baekhyun himself, Jongin was sent to another house, not far from the mansion. This house was not as the workplace of SuperM but it was still bigger than average houses. The interior was also modern, full of intricate white and orange decorations. This was the facility of the higher-ups as Baekhyun liked to call it. He met Taemin and Ten right away as both were busy lounging around in the big living room.

"Hey you two, don't you have work to do?" Baekhyun lightly scolded

"No, we decided to take a day off. Tired of shooting and kidnapping" Taemin retorted with a bored tone, not taking his eyes off his phone. Ten was the one who looked up and immediately harshly but discreetly gestured Taemin with his foot. Taemin also looked up and stared at Kai.

"Great. Now that I have your attention, this is Kai, our new dealer, and negotiator. Take care of him and teach him everything he needs to know. Thank you. Come on Jongin, I'm gonna show you to your room" After Baekhyun introduced Kai to Ten and Taemin, he took off, leaving the ex servant behind him. Baekhyun noticed that Jongin wasn't following so he glanced back and saw Taemin eye fucking the younger. Baekhyun let out an eye-roll and shouted for the younger to follow him, which prompted him to do so.

It was then, that Jongin became the person he'd always wanted to be. He became Baekhyun's best friend. Of course there was Taemin but whatever, Jongin was the better best friend in his opinion. He went from being a nobody in the eyes of the prince he has always admired, to being a really important person, both to the prince and the organization. Jongin did not want his current life any other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy simps, I hope you liked this chapter. If you did don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe for more. Bye, muah😗


	7. Taeyong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our leader Taeyong!! He's such a hardworking person and he is so genuine and kind towards everybody. I hope he gets better and he knows that we NCTZens will always be there to protect him❤❤

Taeyong was currently watching a movie in bed, after a really long mission where he, unfortunately, twisted his ankle. Baekhyun had requested (more like ordered) that he stayed in bed until the swelling went down and he was able to walk without limping. He simply couldn't work while having a temporarily disabled ankle so he listened to his boss, even though he hated staying without working or doing something. Halfway through the movie, Kai entered the room.

 **"** **Heyyyy** **, how you feeling?"** He asked

_"Could be better if I could just get out of bed you know. It's very boring"_

**"Well, you want some company, I brought some ice cream"**

_"That will be nice"_ He scooted in the bed to leave space for the bronzed man. When Kai settled down, he passed a tub of ice cream and a spoon to Taeyong, which the latter accepted without hesitation. Free food is the best food. Taeyong tried to ignore their proximity but Kai's scent was filling up his senses and he found himself dizzy and unable to concentrate. He really didn't know what he would call their relationship. They were friends, but always crossing that line and found themselves flirting endlessly. They never went further but Taeyong would always catch the stares Kai would give him. Taeyong found those stares creepy when he had just joined a year ago but he got used to it, to the point of even liking it. He couldn't deny that he liked the older man. Kai was indeed a heartthrob.

_One Year Ago_

_Taeyong was just calmly roaming the streets of_ _Hannam-dong_ _, admiring the big houses, owned by rich people. People he was once a part of._

_Taeyong came from one of the richest families in Seoul. Since his birth, he's had a silver spoon in his mouth. Everything he wanted was his because his parents loved him like that, and he loved the lifestyle because he could have everything his friends couldn't. When he grew up, however, he started hating how suffocating everything became. The room he once found too big for a 6-year-old suddenly became too small. He was surrounded by everything yet he didn't have the thing he wanted the most, freedom. His parents started being controlling of his every move, they started abusing him verbally and the love they had for him suddenly turned into wanting him to be the best. They stopped caring about him, only looking his way during galas and expensive dinners by potential_ _investors_ _. He became sick of his_ _life_ _always having to pick himself up so he decided to run away. It was a cliche decision. Teens always ran away from their homes, and Taeyong was no exception. He packed his bag, making sure he had the necessary and brought money with him. He could not bring his cards because his parents could track it down and find him, so he decided to bring cash, hoping they will not steal a 16-year old. He went to bed earlier than usual but his parents didn't even bat an eye at him. When it was finally time, he took his bag full of his things and made his way downstairs. The stairs were all made of marbles so he easily fled down the stairs quietly and ran to the living room door. He made sure to open it slowly and quietly and when he was fully out, he ran without ever looking back._

_Taeyong decided to live with a friend._ _Jaehyun_ _was his most trusted friend and the only friend of his school that he had. He was the only one that knew of_ _Taeyong's_ _struggle and he didn't judge him. Jaehyun was not rich like Taeyong, but his parents welcomed him without complaints. He lived with_ _Jaehyun_ _and his parents for a while. His parents never searched for him and he was mostly relieved, albeit a little sad. Taeyong had given the money he came with to_ _Jaehyun's_ _family because he felt guilty for adding another charge on their back. They accepted it hesitantly but it definitely helped them. Then, when they were 21,_ _Jaehyun_ _had to go to America because his dad had been offered a better job. He couldn't go with them, even though they didn't mind. He told Jaehyun he could manage, but he couldn't. He dropped out of college and found himself sleeping outside. He didn't have a job, unlike Jaehyun_ _so he_ _didn't have any income. He would go to the fast-food he away used to go and the manager,_ _Taeil_ _, will always give him free food because he was fond of the boy. He didn't like it, but it was his only choice._

_Taeyong was so in his thoughts he didn't notice he turned a dark alley. The only thing that took him out of his reverie was the sound of a gunshot that sounded way too loud to be distant. He looked ahead to see what was happening but the streetlight could only do so much to help his vision. The next thing he knew though, was that he was on the wall, held at gunpoint. Taeyong prided himself on the fact that he rarely got panicky. However, he couldn't help the trembling in his voice when he decided to address the man._

_"_ _Uhm_ _I'm completely innocent. Please don't kill me" It was the only thing he could think of since his brain shut down from extreme fear_

_**"How much of that did you hear?"** _ _The man demanded, tightening his hold on taeyong's neck_

_"I really didn't hear much, I promise... Well except for the gunshot but that's all I heard" The man stared at Taeyong before lowering the gun. He then loosened his hold on Taeyong's neck and instead caught his forearm and forcefully dragged the young boy. Then he was forcefully shoved in the backseat of a car. The man entered the car and took off to God knows where. Taeyong wanted to talk, but he was scared the man would blow his brains out so he decided to shut up and instead enjoy his possible last moments. After a while of driving, they arrived at a mansion, bigger than the one of his parents which Taeyong wondered how that was possible. His parents owned the biggest mansions he ever saw. They made their way in the mansion, with Taeyong still being dragged by the Sex god(yes, Taeyong saw his face when they were heading to the car and the man was the most handsome man he's ever seen, even more handsome than Jaehyun). They soon stopped when they were in front of a door, which soon opened to reveal three men, all_ _sitted_ _around the wooden table. The one that was facing Taeyong directly was obviously the leader, and the others that turned their heads_ _were probably members of the house. The sexy dude pushed him in the office and closed the door. Their leader then_ _addressed_ _the sexy dude._

**"Kai, who is this?"** _Kai looked at him them shrugged_

**_"I don't know, I was finishing business and I saw him. He claimed he didn't hear any exchange except for the gunshot so I decided to bring him with me_ ** **_cuz_ ** **_obviously we can't let people that saw us go"._ ** _There was silence before one the men unknown men burst out laughing_

**" Ten this is not funny, stop laughing "** _The other unknown man reprimanded the laughing guy. Taeyong decided to push the name in the back of his mind and think about it once he would be safe._

"I'm sorry it's just that this is very funny. It reminded me of how I joined the band. So what's your name dear?" _The Ten guy asked him. He was so busy trying to calm his still racing heart he almost didn't catch the question_

_"I-i'm Taeyong. Lee Taeyong" Taeyong replies shakily. Their leader regarded him with a strange glint in his eyes before standing up._

**"Kai, please guide our guest to one of the rooms in the higher facilities. Make sure he is comfortable enough. And don't scare him, he's already scared enough"** _Kai nodded and grabbed Taeyong's forearm again, this time more gentle than before. They made their way out of the mansion they were in and in another mansion._ _Bruh_ _, how many mansions do these guys even have. Kai guided him to a room that was empty except for the bed and the desk near the window. Taeyong was busy looking around he didn't catch the stares Kai was giving him_

_**"This will be your room for now on, so make yourself comfortable because you are staying here for a long time"** _ _Kai told Taeyong and made his way outside. Before he could shut the door, Taeyong decided to address him_

_"Do you guys just make everyone join your band this easily or is it a one-time thing" Kai regarded him for a short while before responding_

_**"We usually kill the ones that see us. You are one of the exceptions"** _ _Taeyong didn't know whether he should be thankful or resenting. He settled on just being thankful. He settled down in his new bed and decided to relax a bit. A while later, someone entered his room. When he looked up, he saw it was their leader. Instead of being fearful, he was rather anticipating what was going to follow. The man sat down on the chair of the desk and turned towards Taeyong._

**"Lee Taeyong. It's very nice to finally attach a face to the name. I've been hearing about you for quite a while now"** _The man addressed him_

_"Wait you know me? How?"_

**"Your parents came to see me. Said they wanted me to find you. We tried to but since we didn't know what you looked like, it was in vain. Now you're here though so it's not completely lost"**

_"My parents came to see you... Look I don't wanna go back to them. You can do what you want just please don't send me back there. Please"_

**"Don't worry, I wasn't going to. I figured you ran away for a reason. Even if I had found you prior, I wasn't going to make you go back there. You're safe here and whatever you decide is entirely your choice"**

_"Wait so you're telling me I can actually join you guys? What even is this whole thing about"_

**"Well essentially, we are like a band you see"**

_"A band? Like the_ _Beatles_ _? Or like a_ _kpop_ _band?"_

**"Not really... We are a mob"**

_"Oh, a mob. Like you guys are gangsters... You kill and do drugs and all that jazz... Sounds nice, I've always wanted to join a mob"_

**"Well today is your lucky day Taeyong, if you want then you can become part of us. We're always up to welcome new members. If you join, you'll have to go through intense training to become a fully functioning member. I don't think you know how to fight or handle a gun or everything that comes with the territory so yeah. Are you willing to go through all that will be thrown at you?"**

_"I... Guess so. I want to but at the same time I don't know what this takes so I need to make sure my ideas are at the right place when I make my decision"_

**"No problem. I will give you as much time as you want, no pressure. Sleep it off, it's already late"** _The man stood up and made his way out, before stopping_

**"By the way, I'm Baekhyun"** _He said and then went out. After that, Taeyong sat, deep in thought. He had already made his decision but he didn't want to sound too eager so he decided to put it off and give them an answer later. No harm in procrastinating things that didn't need procrastination._

_🐰🐰🐰_

_The next day, he opened his eyes to see someone hovering over him. He jolted awake, scaring the boy in the process_

**_"_** Oh my God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard there was a new member and I wanted to see who it was, though now that I realize it's kinda creepy to stare at someone when they sleep. Now I feel very dumb for doing that I'm so sorry" _Taeyong watched the kid ramble on, feeling a sudden softness in his heart. He sighed and got up, effectively silencing the boy_

_"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm Taeyong" The kid sighed in relief and responded with a small_ **_I'm Mark_ ** _before_ _staring at him. They had a staring contest before the kid suddenly jolted in place_

"Oh yeah, um I was also told to give you these clothes and the towel and essentials for your bath. Kai gave it to me so here you go" _The kid passed him clothes, a big fluffy towel, and a sack_ _full of_ _toiletries that seemed new._

"I will uh go now. You can join us downstairs once you're done" _The kid then left Taeyong alone which_ _prompted_ _the latter to go the_ _inbuilt_ _bathroom. He took a quick shower, making sure to scratch himself thoroughly because he hadn't bathed in almost two days and he doubted he was clean, let alone smelled decent. Once he was done, he dried himself and dresses up. He made his way out of the bathroom and out of his new room before trudging down to the living room where everyone plus the boy were_ _sitted_ _. Baekhyun saw him first and signaled him to approach them. Everyone then turned their heads to him, making him nervous. He stood next to Baekhyun._

 **"You made a decision yet?"** _Taeyong nodded, which Baekhyun responded to with a nod of his own. He then turned to the others_

**"Guys, I present you the new member of SUPER M. Make sure to treat him right"** _Taeyong decided to once again, not comment on the name. They seem to have a knack for weird names but he isn't one to judge. One by one, they headed out to wherever they were going. He just followed them like a lost lamb. The only man he didn't know decided he would be his chaperone and introduced him to everyone. He then showed him around the place and Taeyong was impressed with all the weapons he saw. Later in the day, Taeyong learned the man was called Taemin. Taeyong had just joined but he already seemed to like them. He just hoped that he would be able to fit in right._


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Lucas, how's the hacking going?" Baekhyun asked him

_"Well uh, not too bad. Its the most difficult job I've had to do though, like why do they have to put so many firewalls to protect their site"_

"Maybe because they're the police? They surely don't want people like us to hack into their database"

_"Ugh whatever, I'll break their base down and get information on our guy"_

"Great, tell me when you're done" Lucas nodded and continued his job. He liked being the guy in the chair. It was the only thing he could do as he did not know how to fight or handle weapons or even negotiate with dealers. Computers are his thing, even when he was back in China. There were many tech moguls in this gigantic gang but only Lucas had the most knowledge and skill. He was the certified guy in the chair, like Ned Leeds but better, and Chinese. He was thankful for Baekhyun and Super M because even though he hadn't been in the mob for a long time, they still treated him like family and used him to his full potential, something he appreciated and liked.

_Seven Months Ago_

It was a very cold day, winter was approaching and so, the streets were beginning to freeze up. This weather has prompted Yukhei to go to a local coffee shop and have a mug of hot chocolate because hot chocolate was better in winter. It had been a few months since he's been in Korea and he still very unfamiliar with everything, though he could only blame himself for that since he's only stayed cooped up in his apartment instead of exploring. His behavior was mostly influenced by his fear. He feared he would see old acquaintances of his on the streets of Hannam-dong, it was one of the possibilities that - although it was less probable - could happen because his old co-workers were unpredictable like that. When he had his hot chocolate, he took a seat towards the back of the coffee, next to the huge wall-like window. He sipped on his beverage while enjoying the calm atmosphere of the shop. His serene atmosphere was broken by the vibration of his phone. When he fished his phone out of his pocket, he saw he received a message from the only person he knew in Seoul, Zhong Chenle.

 _"Where are you?"_ The message read. He replied with a simple "Coffee shop"

_"Which one?"_

"The one near my apartment"

 _"Alright, I'm coming"._ Yukhei didn't bother asking the younger kid why he wanted to see him. Ten minutes later, the bell jingled and Yukhei saw the kid he hadn't seen in almost two weeks. Chenle was always busy though Yukhei did not know what he was busy with. He also did not try asking because even though that kid was a chatterbox, he never revealed his daily activities. When Chenle spotted Yukhei. he made his way to the table and sat down.

 _"Wassup my man? How are you doing?"_ Chenle asked

"Meh, you know, the usual. Wassup with you though?" Chenle looked around the coffee shop before leaning on the table as if wanting to tell a governmental secret that should only stay between them. Normally Yukhei would indulge in the younger kid's antics but he didn't have that energy so he just raised his eyebrows and waited for Chenle to spill whatever he wanted to say. 

_"I need your hi-tech skills for something"_

"What for?"

_"The guy I work for needs a hacker and you are the best one I know of"_

"Don't you have other people for that?"

 _"Yeah I do, but they're not quite as good as you are. It will be a good thing for you don't you think? You'll finally get off your ass and do something productive. And who knows, maybe you'll like it and stay"_. Yukhei thought about it for a few more minutes. Surely there will be no harm in trying. He accepted Chenle's offer and they made their way out of the coffee shop and to Chenle's car.

" Since when do you have a car? Is this recent?"

_"No, it's not. I've always had a car but I don't use it much. I prefer it when my boyfriend drives me"_

"Your boyfriend?! Why did you not tell me you had a boyfriend!"

_"I did, you just wasn't listening"_

"That's not- whatever. Where are we going anyway?"

 _"You'll see"._ Yukhei decided to just keep quiet and enjoy the ride. 

🕊🕊🕊

When Yukhei saw who he was supposed to work for, he didn't expect it to be Byun Baekhyun. Now Yukhei wasn't one to believe in fate or anything but he swears this is something as destiny. Who would've thought this man was going to become his future boss. 

"Nice to meet you, My name is Lucas". He shook Baekhyun's hand with a firm grasp. Baekhyun had a glint in his eyes which told Yukhei he recognized him. He let a small smirk grace his features, small enough for Baekhyun to see but for the other people in the room to not see.

 **"Nice to meet you Lucas. I heard you were a very great engineer. Perhaps you could help us with this case?".** Yukhei nodded and they explained to him what he had to do. All he had to do was hack a site and get information about a certain Woo Jiho. He quickly got to the job and in thirty minutes, he already collected Jiho's full life story. 

**_"Damn, when they said you were an expert at this, I didn't quite expect you to be this good"_**. One of the people in the room exclaimed.

"Yeah, I like blowing people with my skills. Then I blow them". Yukhei said and shot a wink to the stranger. The stranger blushed while the others in the room chuckled.

 **"Well boys, now that we have all we need to know, we have jobs to complete".** Everyone started piling out one by one, returning to wherever they were going. Baekhyun and Chenle were the only ones that stayed behind.

 **"Lucas, we meet again. It has surely been a long time hasn't it"** Baekhyun said

"Certainly Mr. Baekhyun". Yukhei replied shyly. He never knew how to behave around Byun Baekhyun, even back in China. Baekhyun just had an intimidating aura, although he was very friendly.

 **"I was quite disheartened when you didn't take me up on my offer, although I understood the reasons for your refusal. I am very joyful though that you are here with us. Make yourself at home, Chenle will show you around. I hope you like it here"**. Baekhyun nodded at Chenle and made his way out of the computer room they were in. After he was gone, Chenle decided to show Yukhei around the HQ. 

_"I told you you would like it"_. Chenle winked at him and walked ahead. Yukhei didn't need to make a decision anymore, for the moment he saw Baekhyun again, the decision was already made. Even after so much time had passed, Yukhei still admired the way Baekhyun and him could understand each other. He definitely liked it already.


	9. Super Car

"Guys, meeting" Baekhyun exclaimed to the group of rowdy men that were situated in the living room. Immediately the six members assembled in their leader's office room. When they were sitted, Baekhyun dimmed the lights and a projector turned on, showing them plans of what seemed like a building.

"This is the CODEX Complex, a building that hosts multiple jewels from all over the world. The company is hosting a gala this Saturday for their 10th anniversary where they will reveal to the world their most priced possession" Baekhyun then swiped to another slide which showed an orange-pink gemstone. The members couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the pretty stone.

"This is the orange-pink Padparadscha, a very rare and expensive sapphire gemstone. CODEX has claimed it to be the very last one. They acquired it last month from a seller in Pakistan and will only reveal it once, which will be on Saturday. Of course, they know the Padparadscha is very eye-catching and will attract people like us so they made sure to guard that small rock with at least ten security programs, which you will have to go through if you want the rock"

 _"So we, like probably every robber in this city, are going to take it?"_ Ten asked to which Baekhyun nodded.

"Indeed Tennie, we will steal it and unlike all the other criminals, we will succeed. Now there are two ways of going about it. Either we steal it directly from the CODEX complex, or we wait till they sell it to the King and then we infiltrate the palace and take it. Kai knows every room and their purpose so he can be our eyes if you prefer taking it from the palace" The members stayed quiet, debating the option. Taking it from either of the places will be risky, taking it from the King will be considerably riskier but they all thought the adrenaline rush will be nice so they decided to go with stealing it from the Royal man. Also because they knew Baekhyun will like it.

"Right, so the company will deliver the sapphire on Sunday, after the gala. We will steal it two days after the delivery to make the palace bring their guards down. We'll do it at night. Kai, you will be the eyes of the group, you'll get in first, inspect and search where they placed the stone. Also, keep an eye out for any movement. Ten, you will have to go there a day before to get as much information about their security as possible, it will help us prepare. Lucas, you will hack into their security system, cut all cameras so they can't see in case guards are watching, and you will also guide us through it, in and out. You will stay here. Mark, you will be our eyes out of the castle. Tell us if there are any guards or servants that will make their way in the castle, we can never be too sure. Taemin, Taeyong, and I will be the ones to get in the room they kept the sapphire and take it. You have to get your weapons ready as a precaution step. Everyone got their jobs, now let's get ready. We're Wednesday so we have 6 days to prepare. Chop Chop, off we go". The six criminals all filed out of Baekhyun's room and went separate ways. Since their mission was fairly easy, they just decided to do minimal training. They wouldn't need to fight if everything went to plan.

A few days later, Baekhyun heard a knock on his bedroom door. He let out a quiet "come in" and waited for whoever it was to enter his room, although he wasn't facing the door as he was too busy overgoing over the plans of the castle that Lucas had brought to him. The mission was the next day and he didn't want anything to go wrong. The pink-haired male was so concentrated on the prints in front of him that he got startled when he felt arms around his neck. He tilted his neck to come face to face with Mark. When Mark saw that he got his leader's attention, he removed his hands and instead went to settled on the bed not far away from where the elder was sitting. Mark was always scared of crossing the limit between him and Baekhyun. He had feelings for the older but he didn't want the latter to know because the elder only saw him as a child, a friend, a colleague, a little brother, everything except a potential lover and it hurt Mark but he could never do anything about it.

 **"Hey, you've been holed up in your room for hours now so I decided to check on to see if you were alright,"** The black-haired male said, shyly, which Baekhyun found cute. Baekhyun found everything Mark did to be cute, the way he scrunched his nose when he laughed or how silly he will be sometimes. Taemin once told him he was whipped but Baekhyun didn't see it like that. He considered their youngest as a little brother so it was okay to sometimes want to hold his hand or want to cuddle him or pepper kisses all over his face.

"I'm good, you don't have to worry about me. I was just checking the prints of the castle and make sure I got everything correct. If anything ever happened I wouldn't be able to forgive myself". Mark sighed and stood up from his place. He took Baekhyun's hands and pulled him from the chair and towards the bed.

 **"Hyung, you don't have to worry. You gave us all parts to do and we will do it. Checking these plans isn't your job, it's Lucas' so all you need to do is relax for the time being and get enough energy. If you slave yourself again over these you won't have enough rest for the mission"**. Mark said, pushing Baekhyun on his bed and proceeding to tuck him in like he was a child. Baekhyun was far from being a child but he still loved it, especially when it was Mark that did it. Baekhyun took hold of the young male's hand again and tugged him in the bed.

"Can you stay?" Baekhyun asked the younger. The young man didn't really have a choice since he was already in the bed( he knew he could just stand up and walk out but honestly, he wouldn't) so he just got under the covers and immediately after, Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Mark's waist and pulled him closer, so close that Mark's back was flushed against Baekhyun's torso and there was no space between them. Mark willed his heart to calm down, hoping Baekhyun won't be able to feel it with how close they were. The young male felt his leader's breaths even out, signaling that he was asleep. Mark focused on the soft breaths of Baekhyun on his neck and soon enough, he drifted to sleep, a small smile on his face. If the members found them the next morning or took pictures for future references, they didn't utter a single word.

The next night, the members of SUPER M all got in their respective cars and drove off to the Royal Palace, only Lucas stayed behind. The drive from their HQ to the royal demure was about an hour away so the six men made sure they were rested enough to carry out the mission. 

"Ten, did you get any information concerning the level of security?" Baekhyun asked Ten through his earpiece.

 _"Yeah, apparently there will be guards that will be placed in front of the Palace's entrance. There won't be much security since they supposedly placed the jewel in a highly secured place so the use for guards won't be necessary"._ It seemed to easy for Baekhyun. The King had a rare precious stone and he decided against doubling his security.

"Alright, I want you guys to be on your guards. We never know what will happen so prepare for every possible eventuality" Baekhyun said and the members agreed.

When they arrived, they made sure to park far enough so that they couldn't be seen but close enough for easy access. Mark made his way to a bush where he could hide in and observe the exterior while Kai proceeded to take his grappling hook gun and shoot it to one of the lower balconies of the Palace. When he was up, he disappeared in the manor and the other guys waited.

 _"Baekhyun, what exactly will you do once you have the sapphire?"_ Taemin asked him which caught the attention of Ten and Taeyong.

"Well, I thought about selling it. Make an auction on the black market and the one that has the highest bid price will win it" Baekyun replied breezily.

 _ **"What will be the ask price? Surely a jewel like the Padparadscha cannot be lesser than a few million won"**_ Ten wondered

"I planned to make the ask price ₩50 million. That will be enough to set the auction in motion. Even if there isn't a higher price we will still win. Just then Kai stuck his head from the balcony and motioned that the coast was clear. Immediately, the four men took out their grapples and shot it on the balcony Kai entered from. When they were in, they saw they entered through what seemed to be an unused room. Baekhyun knew because he recognized it by the long deformed crack on the wall from where he used to play shortly before his elope. He did not give the room a second glance and instead, followed behind Kai who led them out of the room and toward the left-wing of the Palace. That was where Baekhyun suspected the Gemstone to be at because nobody will dare enter the throne room. As they got closer, Baekhyun saw guards littering the floor, not a doubt Kai's handiwork. So there will be guards after all. Kai opened the doors of the throne room and they all made their way inside. Straightaway, Baekhyun saw the gem enclosed in a glass protection. They didn't move as there could be a laser alarm so Baekhyun took out his night vision goggles and put it down which allowed to him see that indeed they had placed lasers on the entirety of the floor. Baekhyun moved forward quietly and surely, making sure to check his movements so that he won't touch the lasers. When he was in front of the glass encasement, he lifted his gloved hands and he cautiously removed the glass. When it was completely off, he took the orange-pink sapphire and put it in the locket around his neck. He closed the encasement and made his way back to where the others were conservatively watching him. As soon as he got to them, his earpiece crackled and Mark's frantic voice could be heard.

 _"Uh guys you have to hurry out, they found the cars and are making their way to you. You need to get out now!"_ They rushed out of the throne room and made their way to the direction they came from. Just then their earpieces crackled again and this time it was Lucas talking. 

**"Guys take the left instead of the right then continue straight. At the end of the hall should be the kitchen. It's deserted at this time so you don't have to worry about people seeing you. There is a door there that the workers use, it leads directly outside".** They followed Lucas' directions and soon enough they were in the kitchen. Baekhyun did not give himself time to reminisce and instead just went through the wooden door. They heard multiple stumpings behind them which prompted their steps, making them run faster. They arrived at the end of the tunnel which led them to the gardens. They had parked their cars not far from the gardens so they only needed to run for a total of ten minutes before arriving. A bullet suddenly whizzed past Baekhyun's head causing him to lose his footing and stumble on the grounds. He quickly got his gun out, stood up, and picked his pace back up. The gunshots were not stopping and only seemed to come fast. They tried their best to shoot while running without slowing down. Baekhyun then shouted at Taemin and the others to go straight while he will try to attract some of the guards to him. Only one person ended up following him which made Baekhyun curse. The others would hopefully arrive at their cars faster than he will. The guard behind him fired at him again, causing Baekhyun to shoot behind him, without seeing his aim. He had a good aim anyways. He turned to glance behind him and saw the face of a person he thought he wouldn't see anymore. 

**"Byun Baekhyun, stop right there. You have in your possession a stolen jewel that rightfully belongs to the King of South Korea and I order you to give it back or face the consequences"** The man shouted at Baekhyun

"Like hell will I ever stop. Keep running little brother but you will never catch me" Baekhyun shouted back and picked up his pace. The others were waiting for him, having their cars already on and running. He got his keys from his pocket, unlocked his car, and got in. Taehyung tried shooting but the bullet reverberated and planted itself on the ground. He started his car and they drove far from the palace. Baekhyun had no doubt that the King will try to take the jewel back but he knew how he would deal with it. What he didn't know what to handle were the feelings that were raging in him. Seeing his old home and his old room and his younger brother triggered memories he tried burying down and he did not know how to handle it. As he drove back to their headquarters with the padparadscha safely kept in his locket, he decided that drinking his problems away was the best solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup simps, how you doin? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then don't forget to comment and leave kudos, that'll b very much appreciated <3.  
>  Also while writing the beginning Super Car started playing and its ironic cuz the chapter is called Super Car hahaha what a night...  
> I apologize for any mistake cuz I got no beta or sumn sooooo have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night my lovely simpies


	10. I Can't Stand The Rain

When Baekhyun got back to the mansion, he immediately ran to his room and locked himself up. The pink-haired was experiencing different emotions but the one that stood out the most from all of them, anger. He was angry. Angry at his family for treating him the way they did, angry at his brother for even existing but mostly angry at himself for feeling so much for people that care so little about him. He told himself he would never let them get to him in any way but here he was, drinking to his heart's content in hopes of drowning the emotions he felt. Deep inside, however, Baekhyun was weak and he knew it. Deep inside, he just wanted the recognition of his parents, wanted them to see that they were so wrong about him, and see the empire he built from the ground up with his own hands. Baekhyun did not want to feel weak but that was exactly how he was when his family was involved and he hated them for that. He wanted to kill them. Baekhyun was halfway through his bottle of Hennessy when he received a call undoubtedly from the King. He picked up and answered sarcastically.

"Greetings Your Majesty, how may I help you"

 **"I believe you have taken something that belongs to me"** The King answered.

"With all due respect sir, I have no idea what you are going on about" Baekhyun replied with a small smirk on his face.

 **"Quit playing your games with me boy"** King Daehyun let out ferociously. **"Now I wanna settle this peacefully, a deal between father and son should I say"**

"I am not your son, that scumbag is so maybe you should settle your deal with him instead" Baekhyun retorted. His patience was running thinner by the second and he wasn't liking this conversation one bit

**"Don't call him like that. He is still your brother and you are still my son. The royal blood runs in your veins"**

"Funny you say that now. Did you ever consider me your son when you were belittling me for the way I was? Did you ever consider me your son when you took my birthright and gave it to my little brother? I don't think you ever did so please stop calling me your son". The 27-year-old male took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Your diamond is staying with me. You will get it if you give me a good price, better than the highest ask I will have"

**"Y-you want me to bid something that belongs to me?"**

"Yes Your Majesty. It's not in your possession anymore so I can do as I please. So, are you in or not?". The line stayed silent which Baekhyun used to his full advantage.

"Very well, I will be waiting for your response, your majesty. And please be fast, bidding never last, especially when it's a multi-billion gemstone". Baekhyun then hung up and released a sigh of relief. He was afraid he was gonna snap at any moment and say more than he was supposed to. One thing he was sure of was that the King will never let this go and hence, will decide to bid anything to get the stone back, even his position as King as drastic as it sounded. That man was greed in person. Baekhyun called Lucas so that they could put the stone online for bidding.

 _"How much for the baby Baek?"_. Lucas asked

"Starting price should be somewhere from ₩50.000.000 to ₩90.000.000. We'll work our way to the top". Lucas nodded and finalized the process. Now that the stone was online, they just had to wait for potential buyers with a very hefty amount of money. The bidding's deadline was set for three days

The next days were busy for Baekhyun and his boys. He had so many things to take care of that he would've forgotten about the bidding if it weren't for Lucas approaching him.

_"Baekhyun, there are 30 minutes left before the bidding is settled. The highest price we've gotten is_ _₩_ _2 billion from someone named RM"_

"Who is this RM?"

_"I don't know. The only information I have of him is his code name and the fact that he is a mob leader"_

"Probably the reason he can give such a high amount. Do we know about his deals or is he complaining off the radar"

_"Completely off the radar. It's like this guy is a ghost. Haven't heard about his group or anything and people haven't been talking about him so it's safe to assume he's probably new and still building his way up"_

"If that's the case then how will he be able to afford two billion?"

 **"What if they are getting help from third parties? Will explain how they got that money"** Baekhyun turned around to see Taemin making his way in the office

 _"Yeah, that will make sense. They probably had a deal with some other people"_ Lucas added.

"So they're really not getting the stone for themselves but for whoever they're helping". A beep from Lucas' computer was what distracted him from his thoughts.

 _"The bidding is over and our dear RM officially gets the pad something. That name is way too complicated"._ Lucas selected the offer of RM and confirmed it. Soon enough, their buyer said they will receive the money by the end of the day

"He sure acts fast. Did he give an address for us to send him the merchandise?"

_"No, but he said we could drop it at a secret place and he requested Taemin to be the delivery man"_

**"Why me?"**

" _Seems like he's got a crush on you bro"._ Lucas said and let out a cackle

**"Shut up Lucas that's not funny-"**

"Don't bicker in my office you two, we have matters to deal with. Anyways, Taemin will deliver the stone to wherever it should be delivered but you won't go alone. It could be an ambush for all we know so you have to be aware of where you will go"

**"Yessir, will do. Can I take Ten with me?"**

"Ten doesn't know how to fight Taemin. Don't take him just because you have a crush on him". In SuperM everyone was just super in love with each other and Baekhyun sometimes couldn't deal with the amount of hearts that infested the air. Just last week he saw Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin being disgustingly enthralled with each other. Maybe he was too single but he didn't like that everyone was getting some action. At least he had Mark so it was whatever honestly.

A few hours had passed when they received the ₩2 billion. It came in through at least two big suitcases, being delivered by a girl names Santana that was probably used to delivering tons of money for she really didn't look surprised.

"Taemin you'll go with Santana to give the padparadscha. Make sure to get as much information on this RM as you can, might be helpful in the future". Baekhyun said before cracking his knuckles.

 **"I still don't know why I have to go but it's whatever I guess. Mark are you ready?"**. The black-haired nodded his head

"Wait why are you taking Mark with you?"

 _"Oh my God Baekhyun calm down, he knows how to fight so that's why I took him. Don't worry we'll be fine. Now we're going, bye Kids"_. Taemin took a hold of Mark's wrist and went to where Santana was, not before smirking at Baekhyun. The little shit. Baekhyun was so lost in his anger(jealousy) he didn't notice the looks the other five members were giving him

 _"When do you think Baekhyun will admit his feelings for Mark?"_ Lucas asked

 ** _"I don't know but it will probably not be anytime soon"_** Kai replied as they continuously stared at their leader.

**"Anyways who wants to play Mario Kart with me?"**

_"Taeyong why do you always wanna play that game?"_

**"Because its nice Lucas, stop bitching about it just because you suck at it. Now let's go"**. The five males went to Taeyong's room, leaving their still seething leader in the living room. Just then, Park Seonghwa entered the room, intending to speak to Baekhyun about the coke they had to transfer out of the country. The man waited for the pink-haired to acknowledge his presence but when minutes passed and there was silence, he decided to interrupt his leader's thoughts.

 **"Uh, sir?"** Nothing  
 **"Sir?"** Still nothing. He approached the man and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Baekhyun to jump in his place and turn to him with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

**"We have two tones of cocaine to transfer to China. I just wanted to inform you that the process will be longer than usual because the frontiers are under close inspection so we have to wait first"**

"Yeah okay, no problem. What matters is that the merchandise arrives. Just let me know when it will be gone"

 **"Yes sir, will do"**. With Seonghwa gone, Baekhyun could now breathe without feeling like a deer caught in headlights. He ought to have a serious conversation with Taemin later because he just couldn't steal Mark whenever he wanted.

 _"Why are you even so possessive over Mark? It's not like we are purposely taking him away"_ Kai asked the next day when he was in Baekhyun's office

"I'm not possessive of Mark that's nonsense. I just don't want people to always drag him around or something"

 _"Baekhyun, what you're saying makes no sense at all please listen to yourself. No one is dragging him around"._ Kai let out with an exasperated tone. Baekhyun didn't want to be offended but he took great offense at that

"Whatever Kai, you would feel the same if everyone just took Taeyong whenever"

 _"No I wouldn't-"_ Kai was interrupted by the ring of a phone which he took as his cue to leave. Probably to go see Taeyong. Baekhyun picked up the phone, professional voice at the readymade.

"Good evening your majesty. A pleasure to speak to you"

 **"Good evening son, I hope you're taking care of you"**. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that. So much for wanting to be professional and not let his emotions take over

"What can I help you with? If it's about the stone then I am afraid to tell you that I already sold it off"

 **"Oh yes, I know about that Baekhyun. I honestly thought you would wait for me but I can only blame myself for not acting quick"**. Baekhyun could feel something coming and he knew he wouldn't like that one bit

**"I wanted to tell you that I have the stone with me. Everyone wins, you got your money and I got my stone back. Happy ending for everyone"**

"So you are RM?". Baekhyun could feel himself lose control and he tried desperately to grasp on the little sliver of calmness in his veins

**"No of course not, I just helped RM by giving him the money needed"**

"You're such a filthy man King Daehyun. Honestly fuck you"

 **"Why are you mad? Did you really think I will let you have the upper hand here? Oh you have a lot to learn Baekhyun. Anyways, that's what I wanted to tell you. Don't get your hopes down, you managed to hold me at gunpoint for a few seconds which is surprising, never expected you to do something like that. Have a nice day son"**. The pink-haired man couldn't breathe. He tried to let air in his lungs but it was hard and he was choking. His entire body was trembling, from anger or disappointment he had no clue. His ears were blocked, making it impossible to hear his surroundings and the door opening

 **"Baekhyun?"**. He heard his name but couldn't tell who it was as the voice seemed warped. He could only calm down when he felt the familiar warmth envelop him. This was Mark, Mark was a safe place and someone he could rely on. Mark was _safe_.

**"What happened? You almost fainted with how hard you were breathing"**

"The King... he was the one that bought the gemstone"

**"Wait you mean RM was you- the king?"**

"No he wasn't RM, he was the one that helped RM get the stone"

 **"So like he provided the money to RM".** Baekhyun settled on nodding as he couldn't find it in him to answer anymore. When he thought he could finally get the upper hand, his father took that opportunity right from him and turned it around and he was so disappointed with himself. Now Baekhyun was pretty sure the King thought of him as weak and not fit to lead.

 **"Hey, stop thinking about it Baek, you couldn't have known it was a plan from your dad"**. Mark said while rubbing his back, making Baekhyun melt against him.

"I knew something was not right. If only I had listened to my guts maybe then that wouldn't have happened"

 **"As I said you couldn't have known the King was planning something like this so please, stop putting the blame on you"**. The younger then kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter. It was only then that Baekhyun noticed they were on the ground and Mark was straddling him. He detached himself from the male without removing his hands from around Mark's waist. They stared at each other before Baekhyun planted a kiss on Mark's cheeks. It caused the black-haired male to giggle which prompted him to continue kissing him all over Mark's face. When they stopped joking around, Baekhyun buried his face in Mark's shoulder while the latter ran his head through his fading pink hair

"Do you think I should dye my hair again? I was thinking a pale blue or maybe pastel blue"

 **"Pastel Blue will look really good on you. Every color looks very good on you anyway".** Baekhyun let out a smile and kissed Mark's collarbone, not missing the shiver the younger got. Every moment spent with this man, Baekhyun will never take it for granted. Mark Lee was his light at the end of the tunnel and the older was so glad he had him in his life.  
  
  
  


 ** _"Man, I want a man like Baekhyun in my life"._** Ten said with a huff causing Taemin and Lucas to look at him with strange looks in their eyes

 ** _"What, stop looking at me like that. It's very creepy. Both of you look like you wanna eat me or something. Taeyong please get me out of here"_**. Ten hurriedly made his way out of the game room, not wanting to be in there unless he wanted to combust from the heat he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all will definitely see the part I lacked inspiration. Lmao anyways, SuperM is coming back and idk how I will handle that. Probably will die cuz did you see Taeyong? His hair? 🤠
> 
> I have nothing else to say so imma go die now. Thanks so much for the love and support and I hope y'all taking care of yourselves. A picture of Baekhyun a day keeps the corona away so don't forget to always stare at his pictures. Until the next update chile


	11. 𝔻𝕚𝕒𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕕 (𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕕𝕚𝕒𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕕)

**Unknown P.O.V**

**“Did you get the package?”** The man on the other side of the device questioned.

“Yes Boss, I’m now headed to the warehouse” I said while getting in my car, careful of my surroundings.

 **“Great, get here fast with it and be careful with it, you surely don’t wanna lose it now”**.

“Yes sir”. I waited for the man to hang up before starting the car. When I arrived at the warehouse, I walked into the building and went to the lowest level. As I got out of the elevator, I noticed there were more people around than usual.

“You’re here, got the package?” My boss asked me and I took the small package out of my pocket and handed it to him.

 **“By the way, there are new recruits to the team, courtesy of our lovely sponsor. If we wanna carry through with our plan then we need a solid team with a lot of people that are experts or are willing to learn and get their hands dirty”**. We arrived in the office of the boss and he immediately unpacked the package. When the boss was done, he plugged the USB key to his computer and almost immediately, everything stared showing. My boss let out a loud laugh.

 **“This is great, we have every information we need”**. On the computer showed the last document to open. **_BYUN BAEKHYUN_**

 **“Well done Jungkook”**. My boss RM said, turning to me with a big smile on his face.

🌹🌹🌹

**“Oh come on Kai, you’re being overdramatic right now”**. Taeyong said, exasperation present in his voice. The mentioned man still walked in the direction of the kitchen. Arms crossed and face twisted in a scowl. This caused Taeyong to roll his eyes but he continued his attempts at getting the older man to finally talk to him. His ministrations lasted well until they were settled on the stools next to the marble countertop where Baekhyun was sitted opposite Kai. Everyone was present and doing their own thing until they heard Taeyong’s whiny voice.

 ** _“What happened?_** _”_ Ten asked, eyebrows raised.

 **“Well Mr. Jongin saw me talking with Jaehyun and he got all mad. He dragged me away but since he won’t talk to me or tell me what’s happening”**. Taeyong huffed out, already tired of having to deal with this type of shit at 10 AM. Ten rolled his eyes and resumed paging through the book he was reading. The blue-haired man glanced at Kai before sighing and concentrated on his phone, deciding to deal with the issue later. They had business later in the day and he wanted to have a clear mind to be able to think clearly. Surely enough, Baekhyun cleared his throat and stood up.

“The mission will start in a few hours so we need to gear up and get going. Before that though let’s go over the plan again so that we’re sure we all know what we have to do. We don’t want a repeat of last week do we?”. While everyone was busy snickering, Ten looked downright offended.

 ** _“We never said I will be the model of example for missions gone wrong”_**. Ten crossed his arms and pouted.

“Ten, you’re the reason why the mission didn’t go smoothly. You will be the example I’ll use until somebody fucks up. Anyways, Lucas will be the designated driver, you will direct us in the building and get us out as soon as we have what we want. Ten, you’re the diversion, create a scene when we need so the attention gets taken from us. Taeyong, Taemin and I will do the work and Kai and Mark will be back up in case we run into trouble. Our target is a case full of diamonds worth at least a billion won. It belongs to a man named Choi Siwon, very known for being one of the best businessmen in the whole world. He will be staying at the l with that case. We get in the hotel, we get the case and we get out, hopefully as quietly as we entered”. Everyone’s attention was solely on Baekhyun while he discussed their plan.

“We need to be careful because Siwon is a dangerous man. If we get caught by his men, it’s either we kill or we get killed so we have to be careful so I want you to get out of there when you can and get to the car”. After Baekhyun went over everything, they all went to their rooms to get ready. Kai still wasn’t talking to Taeyong and it was really stressing the man out. He didn’t wanna stress over it because of their mission so he tried to push it to the back of his mind. He really couldn’t afford to get distracted during the mission.

When they all situated themselves in the van, Lucas started the car and drove them to the hotel. By the time they entered the lobby of the luxurious hotel, it was almost 8 PM and the lobby was bustling with guests and workers alike. Taemin and Taeyong dispersed around the hotel while Baekhyun went to the reception.

“Excuse me, sir, do you perhaps know the room of Mr. Choi Siwon? I was supposed to meet him at 8:10 PM but he didn’t tell me the number of his hotel room so I’m a little lost. Care to help me?”

 **“I’m sorry sir but we don’t give up our clients’ information. Maybe you can call him to ask him personally”.** The receptionist said

 _“I tried to but it’s like his phone is off because he isn’t picking up. Can you at least check if he is in his room or if he checked out and somewhere else??”_. The receptionist nodded and turned his attention to the computer. Some seconds later, his earpiece crackled and Lucas’ voice came out lowly.

“I was to get in the system and what I can currently is the checkout list but I can’t see his name yet… I got it, its room 350, on the 10th floor”.

 **“I’m sorry sir but it seems like he checked out 40 minutes ago and is probably out”**.

“Do you know when he will be back?”. The receptionist shook her head and Baekhyun thanked her before walking to the elevator. He discreetly turned his head to glance at Taeyong and Taemin who were at the bar. When they caught, they swiftly got up - Taemin first then Taeyong followed a few seconds later - and inconspicuously made their way to him while making sure they were at a good distance from each other. Baekhyun got in the elevator and held it for his colleagues. When they got in, Baekhyun pressed on the 10th-floor button.

“So he isn’t present in the hotel room which gives us an advantage. We can do this without him knowing who committed the robbery. Lucas will unlock the door for us once we get there and once we’re inside, we don’t waste a minute to search the whole room to find it. Be as quiet and discreet as you can and don’t leave any trace”. When they arrived on the 10th floor, Lucas directed them until they were in front of Siwon’s door.

 _“I looped the camera so security won’t see you until I let it up. Now I’m working on getting access to Siwon’s security password. Taemin, use your lenses to scan the touchpad. There are fingerprints so I’ll be able to pick up the password”_. Taemin bent up and quickly scanned the touchpad.

 _“Great, the password is 8567. Now I just have to pick the lock and you’ll guys will be free to roam around”_. They inserted the password and after a minute or so, they heard a click. Taeyong tentatively pushed the door and it opened. They all sighed and made their way into the suite room. The room was spotless, not a single thing out of place. They didn’t see a mysterious place so they concluded that he might’ve hidden it somewhere difficult to access. After countless minutes of looking around, they still didn’t find the case. The three men continued around until Taeyong spoke up

 **“Uh guys, I just noticed this but doesn’t this painting look out of place?”**. Baekhyun and Taemin shifted their attention to the medium-sized painting that stood awkwardly next to a door that surely led to the bathroom or the closet. Taeyong approached the painting and carefully looked over it.

“Guys, there is a safe hidden here. The case must probably be inside”. The blonde man took the painting and placed it on the chair situated next to where it was. Surely enough, there was a small safe that stood there.

 ** _“Man, we didn’t plan on having to unlock a safe”_**. Taemin sighed out, scratching his neck.

“Lucas do you know how to unlock this safe?”

_“Unfortunately, we need the man himself. I can have access to his password if someone gets close enough to his phone”_

**_“Great because Choi Siwon just walked in the hotel. He isn’t heading to his room yet, more like hanging near the poker table”_**. Ten’s voice filtered in the earpiece.

 _“Ten, do you think you can do it? You can approach him and try to spark a conversation. Invent anything, as long as it permits you to get your watch screen to directly face his phone, just for a few seconds, it’ll be enough to get enough information to have what we need”_. Lucas rattled out, clicking of computer keyboards passing through their earpieces.

**_“On it. I also wanted to use this face altering thingy, sounds fun. How about I alter my face to look like Johnny Depp? That’ll be dope”_ **

**“Surely Siwon will wonder why Johnny Depp is proposing his assistance don’t you think?”**. Taeyong said while snickering which caused Ten to huff out a whatever.

On Ten’s side, he was shaking with nerves but it wasn’t his first ride so he could definitely succeed. He bowed his head, changed his facial appearance and lifted it back up. Now he wasn’t a member of Super M but a random guy just hanging around a very out-of-price hotel. He stalled a bit before making his way to a kind-looking man. If he didn’t know the things Choi Siwon had done, he would think the man was a kind soul. Ten settled on observing the game to not raise any suspicions. He cautiously glanced around, noticing several of Siwon’s men standing several meters from the man. He glanced at Siwon to see the man’s phone facing him. Great, he just had to get sufficiently close to him and pray the man didn’t change the position of his phone. He slowly got close to the man, as discreetly as possible.

“Hey excuse me, sir, I wanted to ask who was leading the game? I just got here so I’m considerably lost” Ten said, faking confusion

 **“Oh well, the one with the highest price right now is the woman in green”**. Siwon replied, glancing at him briefly.

“Oh and how much does she have now?”

**“About $200000”**

“Wow, that’s a lot”. Ten let out, surprised at how high the price was for a small poker game. Ten didn’t that distract him and instead stepped closer to Siwon. The latter regarded him cautiously but Ten made sure his attention was solely on the game in front of him, squinting his eyes for the extra effect.

 _“Good Chittaphon, stay like that until I signal you to move away. Strike up a conversation to keep your position”_. Lucas said in his ear. Ten made a mental reminder to beat Lucas once back home.

“Excuse me to bother you sir but I don’t understand the rules of poker. Can you brief me on it? If it’s not too much of course”. Ten sheepishly said.

 **“I noticed that look of confusion on your face. Poker isn’t really hard to play. You just…** ”. While the businessman was talking, his phone lit up, making him stop and lift it. Thankfully he dropped his hand back to his place.

 _“That was a close call. His phone is unlocked which makes the transfer faster. Just wait a few seconds and it will be done”._ Ten turned his attention back to the man who was still talking.

 _“It’s done, you can break your position”._ Ten pretended that he’d received a call and politely excused himself from the man’s ranting. Somehow it had shifted to that one time he accidentally on a cat’s tail and got his face severely scratched up.

“Sorry but I gotta take this call”

 **“It’s nothing, just make sure to get poker lessons ey”.** Ten pulled a fake smile and hurriedly walked away, pretending to talk on the phone.

 _“Baekhyun, the password is 8976. Be sure to work fast because he might enter any time now”._ The now pale blue-haired man hummed and thanked the tech genius.

Taemin got to work, kneeling on one knee to insert the password. When the safe’s door opened up, they saw the case sitting snugly in it. Baekhyun moved forward and carefully got it out. H opened it and sure enough, there were dozens of small crystal diamonds in it.

 **“Oh lord they’re so pretty what the fuck”** Taeyong wheezed out. Baekhyun closed the case and signaled for them to get out of the room. They walked out of the room. They went to the elevator and went down to the ground level.

“Ten get to the car now”. Baekhyun whispered in his earpiece once he was separated from Taemin and Taeyong. The three men walked to the hotel entrance, putting up a casual face. They had altered their facial appearance to make it easier for them to escape. Luckily, they all made it to the car without any run-ins. They waited with bated breaths to be at a safe distance from the hotel before collectively sighing in relief.

 **“Oh man, that was wild. I didn’t participate but damn was it a ride”**. Mark said excitedly. The seven boys chattered loudly till they arrived home. Baekhyun took ahold of Mark’s hand and dragged him to his room under the pretense of showing him the diamonds. Ten, Taemin, and Lucas all decided to go to the indoor swimming pool room to have a late swim. It left Taeyong alone with Kai in a tense atmosphere.

“Jongin, are you alright?”. Silence

“Did you like the mission? I mean you weren’t in but I guess you still liked it?”. Silence

“Are you hungry? I wanted to prepare a little something. Maybe Ramen or Tteokbokki. I’m really craving both right now”. When all that greeted Taeyong was silence, he groaned out of frustration.

“I don’t even know why I’m trying when you won’t even tell me what is wrong. Talk to me when you’ll finish feeding your ego”. Taeyong puffed out and stomped his way to his room. As he was about to slam his door, a hand held it and easily pushed it open. Kai entered and closed the door behind him. Both males stared at each other before Taeyong huffed and turned his back on the older man. However, he felt hands circle his waist, positively freezing him in place.

 _“I’m sorry yongie”_ Kai whispered in his ear. Taeyong sighed and placed his hands on top of Jongin’s.

“What happened for you to behave this way?”. He questioned, making the older man sigh and let him go. Kai instead held his hand and pulled him to the bed. They laid down on the bed and instantly cuddled up to each other, Kai’s hand in Taeyong’s hair.

 _“I guess I was jealous. The way you were laughing with Jaehyun and how close you two were just, it didn’t sit right with me and I guess I let it get to my head. Sorry yongie for ignoring you, I was just so pissed off_ ”. Kai said, kissing Taeyong’s hair. The latter sighed for the nth time

“It’s okay, just don’t do it next time. See me next time okay? Jaehyun and I are friends. We became close from my time being their leader. We were just talking about how things with their team, NCT. Just relax”. Jongin hummed and tightened his hold on Taeyong. Taeyong hadn’t changed, neither did Jongin but they were too comfortable to change, no matter how restricting their suit trousers were. They both drifted to sleep, feeling content.

♦♦♦

**_“OK, Lucas stop splashing me dammit”_** Ten said, frustrated with the younger’s antics. Taemin was just laughing at them from his place in the pool.

 _“Taemin please help me get Ten in the pool”._ Lucas said with a mischievous smile on his devilishly handsome face. Taemin chuckled and swam to stand next to Ten. Both men then slowly approached the Thai man, like predators trying to corner their meal.

 ** _“I promise you guys if you touch me I won’t hesitate to hex you-“_**. Too late because he found himself underwater. He quickly got out and coughed the bit of water that made its way in his mouth while Lucas and Taemin were busy laughing. The black-haired Thai sighed and joined in the laughter. He will still hex them but it could wait till they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, I’m back haha uh… Idk anything about poker so I didn’t bother putting the details. They weren’t needed anyways. I also tried my very best to write their mission so I hope it was good enough.
> 
> Also, I really loved Super M’s comeback. 100 is a really great (don’t know why people don’t like it). I mean, there were some parts that reminded me of Jopping but overall it was great. I prefer Tiger Inside to 100 but I still like 100. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for updating so late and being so inconsistent, I have too many things to take care of as well school to do but I’ll really try my best update. See ya later simps.


End file.
